


No Shit From Anyone

by Cheese-san (CreepyEnigma)



Series: Toronto High Shenanigans [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyEnigma/pseuds/Cheese-san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Nashton does not take shit from anyone.</p><p>Not even forceful brutes.</p><p>Especially not if they're younger than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shit From Anyone

Usually on the school bus, Ian sits next to fellow chess club member, Dennis Martinović in the bus. Mark and James would be in front of him. One Monday morning, Dennis went to the back of the bus for some reason, but he said he will come back. Ian sat close to the aisle so that Dennis’ seat isn’t taken by anyone.

The bus made another stop to pick up Samuel, the infamous sophomore bully. None of the older kids take him seriously though.

Samuel approached where Ian was sitting and tries to tower over him. Ian rolled his eyes and scoffed, wondering what the younger kid wanted.

“I need to sit.” Samuel said, pointing to the empty seat beside Ian.

“Sorry. Seat’s taken.” Ian answered shortly, he really doesn’t want to waste his energy on this. Especially not on Monday mornings.

“It’s empty, smartass.”

Ian gritted his teeth, not that he has a problem with being called a ‘smartass’, it’s just that the kid in front of him is younger than him and he still has the guts to talk to him like that. It annoys the crap out of Ian.

Ian saw how tense Mark got when he turned around, Ian shook his head and patted his shoulder lightly and said, “Don’t worry. I got this.”

“Now, Samuel. A seat cannot be empty; it is not a container. It is also physically impossible for something to be empty. Even an 'empty' container still has air in it. So it actually isn't empty.” Ian said very casually.

“I don’t give a shit about your ramblings, nerd. Now let me sit.”

That does it for Ian, he doesn’t really mind if his close friends called him a ‘nerd’, but he wouldn’t accept it from anyone else.

“Oh, so you’re putting labels on me now? Do I look like some goddamned clothes to you?” Ian raised his voice a little, to show that he was annoyed, other kids in the bus are starting to look his way now.

“I think you can just move along, kid. Don’t make a fool out of yourself.” Mark said, he tried to sound friendly though.

Just in time, Dennis comes back to his bus seat, Ian stood up and Dennis immediately sat down near the window. Ian crossed his arms and stared down at Samuel, he actually towered over him.

“Find another seat. These are taken.” Ian said as he sat back down. Samuel was at a loss of words, the other kids in the bus (mostly Ian’s classmates and a few younger kids) started clapping. Not many people have stood up to Samuel and made him speechless before.

Speaking of whom, a frown instantly formed on Samuel’s face. Samuel walked towards the back of the bus, finding an empty seat near the rubbish bin.


End file.
